


Decorations

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Drabble, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Severus and Harry argue on how to put up decorations.





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas drabble ❤

"Hand."

"Wand!"

"Hand!"

"Wand!"

"Severus we are putting these up by hand!"

"Waste of time! I have better things to do."

"Rather than spend time with me?"

"Stop twisting words, marking, enjoying peace, making potions."

"Or sorting through decorations and putting them up by hand, you won't change my mind this time, I always back down first. No more."

"Fine. Do we have anymore?"

Beaming, Harry stretched up and kissed Severus before hurrying away to get more.

Severus smirked and waved his wand at a box.

Looking at a box of now knotted lights, Harry looked up. "Severus? By wand."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos? ❤


End file.
